Berserkes
, also known as Basarks, are the robots who were created by the Delos civilization. They were created to watch over and protect the ancient civilization. When global warming caused the sun's rays to reach even their underground home, threatening the stasis pods, the Berserkes followed their programming and launched an attack on the surface world, knowing about the surface world's protector they made plans to deal with the alien warrior. Subtitle: History Ultraman Max Scout Berserke One night the underground robot monster came to the surface to record the planet's attacks. As DASH failed to stop it Kaito turned into Ultraman Max, but before could be done the hero told his host he would be leaving Earth soon. Max quickly assaulted Scout Berserke and finished it off with the Max Galaxy, but not before Scout Berserke could record Ultraman Max's attack. Satellite Berserke Later, Kaito and Mizuki journeyed underground via DASH Alpha 3 driller to deal with the Delos civilization. But no respond as they only started to go to the surface. Furious, he tried to transform into Ultraman Max but the Ultra refused, since an Ultras' interference in a war is strictly restricted. approached him, strangling Kaito and lift him up. Mizuki ordered it to stop and threatened that she will set the DASH Alpha 3 to self destruct and due to the Delos civilization is an airtight location, the whole city will be destroyed. Satellite Berserke explained the reason behind Delos' plan at the same time viewing humanity's ugly side causing her to die due to depression. Kaito succesfully rescued Mizuki by giving her a CPR aid, causing the Delos to change their minds towards humanity and call off the war. But due to Giga Berserke has no shutdown system, they warned Max to be careful as the robot had all of Max's data. Satellite Berserke and several Automatons watched Kaito transforming into Max flying towards the surface. Trivia *Voice: Shinichi Yamada *Satellite Berserke's suit was modified from Scout Berserke's. *Satellite Berserke so far is the only Berserke to remain functional. **He is also the only Berserke whose programming was not strict. Giga Berserke After Delos launched, made a full-scale assault on Tokyo. Ultraman Max came to the surface to stop the robot from underground, but his color timer went off right before battle (as 2 minutes has passed since Kaito transforms to Max, this means Max only has 1 minute to fight). As Max got close he was caught in Giga Berserke's energy tentacles and soon separate Kaito from him by using Max Galaxy to fly him down gently as the hero turned to stone. DASH soon used a plan to use the Max Galaxy to revived Max. After using the Guardian satellite system to coordinate solar energy the Max Galaxy was escorted by DASH, but Giga Berserke began to shoot the cables off. Kaito used his body to jump-start the Max Galaxy and soon revived Max. Once the hero grew to Giga Berserke's size the Max Galaxy and many Maximum Swords were all that was needed to reduce the titanic monstrosity to dust and finishes with Galaxy Sword Maximum Power. With Berserkes defeated, Max's mission on the Earth is over. Max said goodbye to Kaito and returns to Nebula M78 with Xenon. Trivia *The back part of Giga Berserke's suit was later modified into Inpelaizer from Ultraman Mebius. Data - Satellite= Satellite Berserke :;Stats *Height: 2.3 m *Weight: 147kg *Origin: Underground, Delos civilization :;Powers and Weapons *Super Strength: Satellite Berserke can easily lift any being of his size with just bare hands. - Giga= Giga Berserke :;Stats *Height: 357 m *Weight: 99,000,000 t *Origin: Tokyo :;Powers and Weapons *Data: Satellite Berserke possess a data of Ultraman Max's attack range thanks to Scout Berserke. *Energy Cannons: Giga Berserke is armed with dozens of cannons that can shoot purple energy bombs. These blasts are powerful enough to create explosions larger than most buildings. *Armor: Giga Berserke has armor that is strong enough to block a normal sized Maxium Sword. *Tentacles: Giga Berserke can generate energy tentacles from its body that can trap even Ultramen in a crucifixion position. imagezkkakawjssu.jpg|Tentacles Imageddvssssmdkmd.jpg|Energy Cannon }} Gallery ScoutBerzerk.jpg Scout_Berserke_city.jpg Scout_Beserke_vs_DASH.jpg Scout_Berserke_flyer.jpg Scout Basark.png Satellite Basark.png Satellite_Berserke_behind_the_scene.jpg Satellite_Berserke_&_Automaton.jpg Satellite_Berserke_&_Automaton_imode_flyer.jpg GigaBerzerk.jpg Giga Basark II.png 37201cc6839709ecbc80139d4974be87.jpg 975d493be80a2a5a9713fc8345a3573b.jpg Giga Basark pic.png analyzing.png|Analyzing powers mvs.png Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen